Writing Letters
by Cee Head
Summary: [NaruHina AU Oneshot] Hinata was always the kind quiet girl...Right?


**Author's Notes : **My first attempt at NaruHina. Sorry for any out of character-ness. Constructive criticism appreciated. And the basketball game that is mentioned? I based it off the Chuunin exams. And yes, you'll notice I put NejiTenten in this story, I can't write anything without them. Okay, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or it's characters, I'm making no profit from this story.

* * *

**Writing Letters**

By: Cee Head

A blonde haired man looked up from the Reader's Comment page of the Konoha Gossip magazine, as his girlfriend, now fiancée walked down the stairs.

"You're up early today Naruto-kun." Hinata said in her usual quiet voice.

"Hinata-chan! I wanted to read the comments, there's this one person. Whoever the person is, they're amazing. They write letters to the newspaper, revealing things about the people of this town that many others shouldn't know. I mean, it's a small town after all, so everybody knows each other." Naruto said excitedly.

"Who is this person?" Hinata asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh! They sign the letters _AnonHH._" He said.

Hinata looked ecstatic, "Do you really think they're that amazing?"

"Hell yeah! Last week, they wrote about the police station and how they walked into the main room and saw Sasuke and Sakura making out. You know how Sasuke got promoted to be the chief of police last month? I went over to his house to laugh at him the other day, and he gave me this bruise." Naruto rolled up his sleeve to show her the large bruise on his shoulder.

Hinata sighed softly, thank goodness her friends had gotten rid of her stuttering habit during senior year of high school, otherwise she would have fainted right there.

"Naruto-kun, we should get ready, we're going the ten year high school reunionin half an hour!" Hinata chided gently.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that. But remind me why we're bringing your cousin and his wife to **our** high school reunion?"

"We're not bringing them." Hinata reminded Naruto, "They were nice enough to let me use their house to hold the reunion in."

"Well, I think Neji still hates me for beating him at the one on one soccer match in his senior year. Everyone thought he was sure to win, yet I beat him in the end!" Naruto gloated happily.

"I'm sure Neji-niisan has forgotten all about that incident already." Hinata defended her cousin even though Naruto was probably right.

"Hmm. You said he got married? Wow, I never thought Neji could land a girl with his cold attitude." Naruto said in wonder.

"Of course he got married, Naruto-kun. We attended the wedding remember?" Hinata said with a giggle.

"Oh…right. I…should go get changed." He quickly ran upstairs and Hinata let out a soft laugh.

* * *

Thanks to Naruto's procrastination, they were twenty minutes late for the reunion. Neji and his wife, Tenten invited them in and told them where the others were. When they walked into the room, everyone looked up.

"Oiy! Naruto! What took you guys so long? We've been waiting forever for you two." A brown haired man with red markings on his cheeks shouted impatiently.

"Calm down Kiba! I had to look smashing for the reunion, don't I? Naruto and Kiba laughed loudly.

"Will you two quiet down?" A man sitting on a couch in the corner complained.

"Shika-kun! Don't be so lazy. Let's go socialize with our old classmates" A pretty blonde tugged on his hand.

"Ino, you and Shikamaru still argue this often even though you're getting married?" A pink haired girl teased.

"Sakura, you don't know the half of it. Ino's always gathered with a group of friend and gossiping like old ladies. Especially after that tidbit of you making out with Sasuke." Everyone laughed as Sakura blushed and Ino slapped Shikamaru's arm lightly.

"Where's Shino-kun?" Hinata wondered out loud, talking for the first time since they entered the room.

"There was a new discovery of a species of bugs down south, he's there to study what they eat." Kiba answered.

"Speaking of which, what's to eat?" A slightly chubby man in front of the television asked.

"Chouji! You're always hungry." Naruto laughed. "But he's right, what's to eat?"

"Shikamaru was supposed to bring the food." Sakura replied in an annoyed voice.

"But…where is it?" Hinata asked softly.

"It was too troublesome to go out to buy, so I asked Ino to get it, but she forgot." Shikamaru said, then going back to his supposed nap.

"It wasn't my fault! Don't you dare peg this one of me Nara Shikamaru." Ino declared.

Hinata sighed uncharacteristically loud. "I guess it's okay, but we'll have nothing to eat."

So the reunion went on, without food. And the more Hinata thought about it, the angrier she got. She had taken such a long time planning the reunion to be perfect, but they had forgotten the food! But she was the nice, kind girl, so she didn't show how annoyed she was at Shikamaru and Ino.

* * *

On the car ride home, Hinata had taken to mumbling incoherent comments under her breath. Every once in a while, Naruto heard her say a comment sounding suspiciously like lazy butt, Naruto decided he was probably hearing things.

When they finally reached their house, Hinata looked quite fed up and walked quickly into the kitchen and whipping out a pen and a piece of paper.

"What are you doing dear?" Naruto asked.

"I'm writing a letter." Hinata declared angrily.

Naruto blinked, this was exactly what happened a week ago when Sasuke had made a crack about her old stuttering habit. And then suddenly, things clicked into place. **Hinata** was _AnonHH_. Even though Naruto was older, he was still a little slow.

"Oh! You're the mystery writer!" Naruto practically shouted.

Hinata sent him such a fierce glare that he whimpered and scurried upstairs. In that week's magazine, there was an article talking about Shikamaru and Ino's shameless flirting in public.

* * *

And so, next week, after Neji had made her and Naruto pay for the damages done to his house, she was put in a very angry mood. When she was done with her angry muttering and settled down to write a scathing letter, Naruto poked his head into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Writing a letter!" Hinata said without looking up.

"Oh…Goodnight dear." Naruto said quickly and tiptoed upstairs.

* * *

And that wraps up my story! I hope you've enjoyed it. Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review.

Cee


End file.
